A Long Road to Green
by Buttons and Tea
Summary: Draco believes he is a reformed man, but when a mysterious muggle starts pushing his boundaries he will be forced to make some difficult decisions.


_June 12, 2004_

Draco Malfoy walked down the Muggle street lost in thought. His 24th birthday had past just a week ago and he buried his father just five days ago. Wasn't he supposed to be mourning, drowning in sorrow at the loss of his patriarch? Well he wasn't, he wasn't doing any of that, no way in hell was he going to be _sad_ because Lucius Malfoy had died. But shouldn't he at least try to care? No. No. No he didn't _care._

Wow. His fifteen year old self would have been really surprised by this. At one point in his life, Draco idolized his father, his father's approval meant everything to him. That was before the war, before his father made him take that _bloody_ mark on his arm, followed a lunatic in a war based on nonsensical false ideals, before he ruined their family, that was all _before._

At least now he could take the business where he wanted to, he had already put his special projects team into action. He wondered how difficult it would be to combine magic and muggle science to get the results he wanted, also the security involved, maybe he should meet with someone at the Ministry…

BAM!

"What the he-" Draco began.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The woman in front of him yelled.

Draco observed the mess before him, a lot of auburn hair -err red hair? Some color hair was on the ground and a mess of Muggle cupcakes in pink, purple, and green. Before he realized what he was doing, he was helping the muggle woman to her feet.

"Manners won't excuse the fact that you've ruined my sister's birthday!" The woman hissed in her Yank accent.

Draco wasn't sure if he was more surprised by the venom in her speech or by her beauty, which had him momentarily stupified. The woman had the most radiant green eyes, just a dabble of freckles across her nose, long wavy hair that was auburn, or maybe red? There was some blonde in there too. And _Merlin_ those lips…

"Hey! Are you alright?" The now concerned woman asked.

"Uhm, yes, yes, sorry about the err-" Draco stumbled. What the hell, he was acting like a school boy! She's just a muggle…. a very beautiful muggle.

"Cupcakes, they're called cupcakes."

"Yes, er- sorry about the cupcakes. I wasn't really paying attention-"

"Well that's obvious."

"Yes, well let me buy you some replacement cupcakes."

"They aren't for me, uhhhhh" The woman groaned and then much to Draco's dismay, her eyes became watery. Not an all out sob fest, just a few errant tears running down her face. He felt an unusual tug in his chest watching her. Suddenly, as if he had no control over himself he reached out to touch her arm.

"Listen, I feel rotten about the cupcakes, please let me make it up to you and buy you some more." What was he doing? Why did he even _care_? She's just some girl he bumped into on the street, he should just disapparate now.

The woman's eyes shot up to look directly into his. Draco stopped breathing. Her tears sparkled in her green eyes and her lips were trembling… the woman turned away from him and quickly wiped the wetness from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's really not your fault. It's been a stressful day and those were for my little sister's birthday party this afternoon."

"Please let me make it up to you. I'm Draco Malfoy." The woman's eyes narrowed as he reached his arm out to greet her. She hesitated for a moment before reaching her hand out too.

"I'm Melody Weston." She added with a small smile. Draco tried not to get too excited at the feeling her touch gave him.

"Well, let's go see about those cupcakes-"

"Right, the shop is just down the road."

Draco straightened his arm out and gave a small bow. "Please lead the way my lady."

Complete panic set in to Draco's mind. WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT? _My lady… She probably thinks I'm some kind of pansy. MY LADY!_

Much to Draco's relief, Melody laughed in response. "Alright Lancelot, let's go."

Lancelot? Muggles…

As she turned to walk up the way Draco couldn't help but notice the way her waist cinched in the middle, giving her the most perfect hour glass figure. She was a little short too, probably only 5'4 compared to his 6'3. His eyes wandered down to her bum and Merlin, was it a sight to behold. Full, round, perfect… the twitching between his legs caught his attention. He sped up his pace to walk next to Melody so his eyes would not have such delightful distractions to look at.

"So…" he started, "You're from the States?"

Melody gave him that same small smile "Yes, my sister and I moved here a few months ago. Are you originally from London?"

"My family's home is in Wiltshire, but I live in London now." and after a few moments "What brought you to London?"

"My sister wanted to move here, so I took a research opportunity at Imperial College"

"Why—"

"Here's the shop!"

75 muggle pounds and 30 cupcakes later, Draco accompanied Melody out of the colorful little shop.

"Thank you "

"It's the least I could do— I hope your sister enjoys her birthday." He added with a smile.

Melody returned his smile with quite a large grin on her face. "She will now, thanks again." And with that the enchanting muggle turned and walked away.

Momentarily, Draco thought about going after her, asking for her address or a way to contact her on those muggle communication devices but caught himself before making any rash decisions. He was _Draco Malfoy_ and while he firmly believed himself to be a reformed man, what was he going to do with a Muggle? Nothing, that's what, because he was Draco _bloody_ Malfoy and he had a reputation to uphold.


End file.
